


Wheels said it was MY turn to have the brain cell!

by Raylynn_Writes



Series: "Ray fails to write just 100 words" prompt fills [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Explosives, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Non-graphic character death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/pseuds/Raylynn_Writes
Summary: For the prompt: "(fahc/rpf, gta-typical violence) gavin and jeremy blow stuff up, potentially including themselves"Gavin has lots of favourites, right now it's Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Series: "Ray fails to write just 100 words" prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936393
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wrecursive Fanworks





	Wheels said it was MY turn to have the brain cell!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled during a 100 word prompt session in a server I'm in on discord; as you can tell I struggle to write _just_ 100 words =w=
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://officialraylynn.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Actual_Raylynn) for more information about my writing!

"Jeremy, _lovely_ lil' J, have I told you yet that you're my favourite?"

"HA!" Jeremy's deft fingers continued to tie thin, soon to be _dangerous_ , wires together as he shot his crewmate a knowing smirk. "'S'rude to lie right to someone's face Gavvy- we _all_ know Michael is your favourite."

Sunlight briefly flared off the rims of the golden sunglasses Gavin pulled just far enough down his nose that Jeremy could _see_ the amused glimmer in those emerald eyes, paired so well with the brits pleased smirk it made a rush of fondness clench around his heart. What a fucking obnoxious idiot his friend was. His entire _family_ , was.

"Well, _yeah_. But, my boi's not here right now, innit he? _You_ are, though. Micool's my favourite; Rye-bread is my favourite for running bikers over, and right now _you_ are my favourite for blowing up stupid-looking fancy cars. So!" Snickering to himself as if he were a genius of comedy, Gavin clapped his hands together in a near _mocking_ and commanding manner. "Get to the blowing up then yeah?~"

"You only like me for my mad explosive skills, I see how it is." Jeremy faked offended hurt as he rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to setting the explosives wires. Sure, his found family might not be the _nicest_ bunch, to outsiders _and_ to one another, downright **assholes** at times in fact... But, really... Jeremy couldn't really find it in himself to want to change anything about it.

... Except, he realizes as he wakes in the respawn room after the explosive detonated prematurely (taking the both of them out in the blast), for one thing. Honestly, if the Fakes could have more than a single brain cell to share amongst themselves, _that_ would pretty damn nice.


End file.
